Celtic Zodiac Curse
by Lord Knight-chan
Summary: Like the Chinese Zodiac Curse which the Sohma family is cursed with the McBride family is cursed with the Celtic Animal Curse. Hearing rumors of a family with a similar curse, members of the McBride family go to Japan to find who is cursed with the Chinese Zodiac in hopes maybe they can help each other get rid of the curse. SYOC
1. Start

The Authority Moon, more common known as the Hazel Moon, the moon that allows you to open your mind and exercise your intellect with the learned power blessed by the moon. The best time of the year to focus on gaining wisdom and absorbing knowledge.

The ninth moon within their family's own calendar. The perfect time for the head of the family to cast a spell and learn things that was left unknown before. The Guardian of the McBride family, the Druid that takes care of the family took the time of the Hazel Moon to start a spell, the spell that lend them to the Sohma Family.

This Hazel Moon offered the Druid the opportunity to connect with the inner wisdom and intuition of all the Druid before them. The Ancient knowledge is the most effective beneath the Hazel Moon.

With the knowledge of a family curse similar to their may be a sign, that they can finally end the curse.

While it would seem wise to send the Salmon of the McBride Family, the spirit of the Authority Moon, the Druid knew the time was not the right for the Salmon. But the change that family will face could help ones in need.

The ones that need this chance, the ones the need to face something of their past were the ones that were the most likely solve the curse.

 **Lucas McBride.** _The Stag of the McBride family, the spirit of the Gateway Moon. The Moon, more common known as the Birch Moon, that allows the time for new beginnings and purification. The perfect spirit for support, shielding and cleansing._

 **Sara McBride.** _The Wren of the McBride family, the spirit of the Standing Moon. The Moon, more common known as the Oak Moon, that encourage growth above all things. The perfect spirit for endurance and security._

 **Ora McBride.** _The Butterfly of the McBride family, the spirit of the Exploring Moon. The Moon, more common known as the Ivy Moon, the has the opportunity to give thanks for life's blessings. The perfect spirit for strengthen resolve and help them face the challenges they face._

The Druid knew that the three of them will grow with what they will face. The lessons they will learn. While the Druid knew that none of them were close with the other and in fact the challenge will start with a strain, but they knew that they were the right trio to select.

Their spirits will guide them in a way, that they never knew they could.

* * *

 _The Form and List of what is taken is in my profile._


	2. Lucas McBride, The Stag

To be honest he did not have that many memories of his parents. But, he did remember that night. The feeling of drowning. Being dragged underwater. Pushed with every wave. The last moment he saw his parents; his mother's terror filled scream and his father trying to grab him.

Their eyes.

He will always remember his parent's eyes.

The Fear.

The Worried.

The Hopeless.

Then only the glow of the Crescent Moon.

Next thing he knew he was in the hospital with his Grandpa crying next to the bed he laid in.

That day changed him, he could no longer look at the sea the same. It always reminder him, of the horror of that night.

Even when his eyes take in the glow of a Crescent Moon, only the darkness of the sea is shown in his memory.

The last thing that he owns of his parents' it the necklace that he wears. The cross that hold quartz in the middle.

The stone that is stopping his transformation under the current moon phase. The stone that allowed him to live a somewhat normal life when he was still blind to the curse that haunts his family name.

His parents, and then his grandfather always told him to wear the necklace as the quartz would protect him.

And it did.

For the time being.

Even the stone can't stop the curse's true started.

The hug of the person of the opposite sex.

He never questioned why he went to an all boys school or why he should never take off his necklace. He didn't questioned the people that he love.

The truth was shown to him by his first female friend.

The first female outside the McBride family to hold him in her arms, only for a tender second.

His life changed that night.

"Lucas."

* * *

 **Sorry that it is short.**

 **The next two chapters would be like this one.**

 **Small Intro.**

 **A Taste.**


End file.
